


reminiscing sky comforting his fretful rain

by vindice



Series: forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons [16]
Category: Digimon
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Gen, KHR AU, M/M, Mafia Boss Taichi, Married Ishida Yamato/Yagami Taichi, Multi, Nervous Koushirou, New Year's Eve, Taichi is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: “How much of that did you hear?”
Relationships: Ishida Yamato/Yagami Taichi, Izumi Koushirou & Yagami Taichi, Izumi Koushirou/Kido Jou/Tachikawa Mimi
Series: forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1174640
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35





	reminiscing sky comforting his fretful rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Estelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'd rather be blind than not look in your eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156938) by [vindice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice). 



> 2/2 Dear Elle asked, “ _32 for Taito?_ ” and I am here to please. ♡
> 
> After 84 years I’ve finally made a continuation of [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156938), though not as anyone who’d wanted it must have expected.

Taichi is sure he looks like a lovesick fool, the way he’s staring at Yamato sleeping on the couch with his head on Taichi’s lap. He doesn’t even care.

He _is_ a lovesick fool, might as well embrace it.

“When did you know he was the one?”

Taichi doesn’t look up. He just keeps playing with Yamato’s hair.

“Having second thoughts?” he teases.

Koushirou scoffs, but even Taichi can tell it’s halfhearted. “Even if I was, it’s too late to back out now.”

“It’s never too late for anything,” Taichi chides gently, but he’s smiling. As if Koushirou would ever back out. He’s held onto this for too long to let it go.

Koushirou is smiling, too. “Answer the question, Yagami.”

“So bossy,” Taichi mumbles, before chewing on his lip thoughtfully. “Remember when we were young and my dad used to take us to the Mansion?”

“Yeah, I hated it,” Koushirou says without missing a beat, startling a laugh out of Taichi.

“I know. You made sure to let me know. Repeatedly. As if I had any say in the matter.”

“Well, I wasn’t about to tell your dad.”

“Whatever,” Taichi rolls his eyes with a grin, before it dims. “Well, I’m sure you remember how… _quiet_ it could get. Even in the middle of the whirlwind that is the mafia.

“Before you presented as Rain, I used to take those trips on my own. Hikari was left alone until she presented, but even then I knew she was being considered for CEDEF. Nono didn’t want us becoming codependent or something.”

“And look how well that turned out,” Koushirou smirks when Taichi throws him a warning look. “No, no. Look at it this way: we’re all pretty codependent of each other.”

Taichi huffs in amusement. “That we are.”

“Go on,” Koushirou prompts him with a nod.

“It used to get pretty lonely,” he admits. “I was never alone—I’d have to be a fool not to notice the men trailing behind me all the time—with allied heirs and potential Guardians being introduced to me. But it sure felt like it…” Taichi smiles, a far-off look in his eyes. “Until I met him.”

“I remember that,” Koushirou smiles gently, before amusement takes over his features. “I can’t remember mini-you ever being so passionate—or so mad, for that matter—about anything that wasn’t soccer.”

Taichi chuckles. “He was just so infuriating, you know?”

“I’m pretty sure he thought the same about you.”

“With his five languages, and his pretty eyes, and that obnoxious accent,” Taichi continues as if Koushirou hadn’t talked. “As if he didn’t know what it did to me.”

“To be fair, you were a rambunctious little thing,” Koushirou points out. “I don’t blame him for not noticing. You always spoke your mind, and you certainly never insulted his five languages, even if you always complained about his accent to me.” Koushirou raises his eyebrows. “Which, by the way, don’t think I don’t know what it was really about,” he wrinkles his nose. “But I’m not touching that with a ten foot pole.”

Taichi can feel his cheeks warming. He feels a little called out, but ignores it. Instead he says, “Why would I? My best friend is literally the smartest person in any room,” he huffs. “It’d be stupid and hypocritical of me to insult someone because they _know_ something I don’t.”

Koushirou smiles at that, before saying, “But you always reacted strongly to things. Sometimes even explosively. I don’t think I have to tell you how many near heart attacks you caused me as a child while I tried to keep us out of trouble.”

“He threw me in a fountain when we actually met!” Taichi defends weakly.

Koushirou waves a hand. “And he could have been appropriately punished, but he wasn’t. Why’s that?”

Taichi promptly shuts up. He cannot possibly begin to comprehend how they derailed this badly.

“No, Taichi,” Koushirou says with a grin that would look less out of place on a _shark._ “Share with the class. Why wasn’t he punished?”

Taichi throws him a narrowed look. “As if you didn’t know already.”

He’s always had his suspicions, but now he’s certain Koushirou has always known. _But how…?_

“Humor me.”

Taichi remains stubbornly silent.

“Fine,” Koushirou laughs. “Have it your way.”

“How did you know?” Taichi asks after a beat of silence.

That was the first time he had acted like his grandfather’s heir and didn’t hate it, didn’t hate himself afterwards for doing so.

He never told anyone, of course. Least of all bragged about it, either.

“What?” Koushirou asks innocently. “That you blackmailed everyone in the vicinity into compliance so that nobody would get him into trouble, and promptly lied to your father’s face about having been playing in the gardens?”

Taichi hisses. He looks down at Yamato, who remains peaceful and untroubled. His breath is steady but for the occasional deeper intake and longer exhale. Taichi’s blazer is draped over him because even if Daisuke’s and Ken’s house has heating, they’re saps who find it comforting to wrap each other on the other’s clothes as often as possible.

“He’s asleep,” Koushirou says dismissively. “And everyone else is still dancing outside. I can hear Daisuke laughing over the music.”

Taichi’s still unconvinced, but he’ll take it. “How did you know?” he asks again.

“Taichi,” Koushirou stares at him, the perfect picture of fond exasperation. “You’re my best friend. We’re basically brothers. I know each and every one of your dirty little secrets.”

He can’t help but laugh. That is exactly what Taichi told him when Koushirou was having a meltdown about being in love with two people at the same time, before promptly helping him figure out he was polyamorous.

Taichi remembers telling him it was okay to do so, that it wasn’t a crime and there was nothing wrong with having too much love to give as long as all parties involved were okay with it.

And as much as Taichi often behaved like one, he was no idiot. He would have to be blind not to notice the way his three Guardians looked at each other whenever they thought the other wasn’t looking, the lingering touches, the private smiles. The way they lit up when they were in the same room, and, particularly, how they just seemed to _bloom_ when all three of them were together.

He also remembers hugging Koushirou fiercely and promising he would never, _ever,_ let anything happen to any of them.

If Taichi had to wear a crown of blood upon his head, one he didn’t ask for, he might as well use it to make a better Underworld, one where the people that are precious to him don’t have to be more afraid for whom they love than for what they do.

God knows they have enough of that for bearing his Famiglia’s crest alone.

“I knew the moment you sat there dripping wet from head to toe and only gritted your teeth and took it,” Koushirou says, breaking him out of his reverie. “Before pulling him into the fountain alongside you when he offered his hand to help.”

He looks at Taichi knowingly. “You give as good as you get, but that wasn’t it, right?

“You did it so that he couldn’t see the guards behind him, or the way you flashed your eyes at them when they made to move towards him. And then you made the hand sign for staying put when one of them made to slip away to no doubt inform your father.”

Koushirou smiles. “You have to know, that was the day I knew it wasn’t just you doing something to spite your grandfather.

“Although I have to admit, I was hoping your actual first meeting with the person you had been hyperfixating _for_ _months_ would be less chaotic, but I should probably just be grateful it wasn’t as explosive as it could’ve been given the nature of both your personalities _and_ his Flames.”

“How did you–” Taichi stares at Koushirou in surprise, before realization sets in. “The fountain statue.”

Koushirou’s grin widens. “And the rose carvings on the marble bench right across from it.”

“I didn’t realize you were watching,” Taichi should feel offended, maybe, but he can only laugh. “Weren’t you supposed to be…” he wracks his brains trying to remember. “somewhere, that day? An advisor or something?”

Koushirou’s eyes are dancing. 

“Nishijima,” it’s all he says.

“Daigo?!” Taichi asks incredulously, but then he shakes his head. “Now it makes sense.”

“What makes sense?”

“All the—the knowing glances and, and his amused eyes, the teasing grins,” Taichi groans. “How did we even get here?”

Koushirou laughs. “Are you really surprised? Talking to you always goes like this. We always end up getting sidetracked.”

“Hey!”

“On that matter,” Koushirou checks his watch, the only sign he’s nervous. He’s always been the composed one, and he’s gotten better over the years at hiding what he couldn’t, but Taichi has known him all his life. “Not that I haven’t enjoyed teasing you, but can we get back to the matter at hand, please? It’s almost time.”

His smile returns easily, the already small amount of irritation ebbing.

“Of course,” he says gently.

Taichi knows this will end well; those three love each other to bits. But he knows how nerve-wrecking it is to be waiting for something that is only a few moments away after having chased it for this long.

If Koushirou finds reassurance living through Taichi, then so be it.

“So. When did I know Yama was the one?” Taichi hums. “Well, there’s no exact moment to narrow it down, really,” he says, smiling wistfully. He absently caresses Yamato’s cheek. “He was the highlight of my days, whenever he was around.

“I guess I knew he was important to me when one day he didn’t go to the Mansion as expected, and when I asked his father, he said he was sick.

“Yamato had never gotten sick since I met him, so it was a foreign concept to me. I remember feeling somewhat off-center when I didn’t see him waiting at the fountain for me after training.”

“Oh, yeah,” Koushirou nods, “I remember that.”

Taichi sputters. “I _never_ told you that.”

“Oh, no, not you. Nishijima.”

“Is there anything he _doesn’t_ know?”

“Who knows?” Koushirou smiles cryptically.

Taichi rolls his eyes.

“He didn’t go that day,” he says, going back to the story. “And I was so worried because by then we were already friends, so I reached out to his father.”

“A ballsy move, in my opinion.”

“Shut up,” Taichi shoots without missing a beat. He continues, “And his dad was the one who told me he was sick.”

Realization downs on Koushirou. “And you went to see him.”

Taichi smiles fondly, staring at Yamato. “Yeah.”

“Was that the day you guys first kissed?”

Taichi looks up sharply. “There is _no way_ in hell Daigo knew _that._ ”

Koushirou smiles with all his teeth. “Hikari.”

“Oh my god,” Taichi groans.

“Your fault for choosing nosy childhood friends as Guardians,” Koushirou sniffs, and Taichi is inclined to agree.

Yet he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Hikari chooses that moment to peek into the living room, and smiles when her eyes find them.

“Fifteen minutes,” she informs. “Come sit with us. Daisuke brought out those gummy worms you like, Taichi. And Miyako wants to ask you something, Shiro.” 

Her eyes fall on Yamato. “T.K. says he’ll come wake up his brother if he doesn’t get up on his own.”

Both Koushirou and Taichi laugh.

“We’ll be right there,” Taichi promises, and she nods before leaving.

Koushirou stands.

“I guess it’s happening now,” he laughs nervously, but his shoulders aren’t as tense anymore, and the corners of his eyes are no longer ridden with anxiety. Instead he’s smiling, his hand going to the pocket of his suit jacket where Taichi knows a velvet box with two rings is waiting.

“You look great,” he tells the man that is like a little brother to him. “I’m so proud of you, Iz.” Taichi smiles.

Koushirou’s expression softens, and his eyes shine a little. “Thanks, Tai.”

“Everything’ll be okay,” he tells him. “Go. We’ll be there in a minute.”

He watches Koushirou leave as he caresses Yamato’s jaw, before saying, “How much of that did you hear?”

Yamato’s hand wraps around the sensible skin of Taichi’s wrist, making him look down. As Taichi watches him, Yamato stares back with sleepy, bright blue eyes, and kisses Taichi’s palm. 

Yamato shrugs, a small secretive smile.

“You’re a good friend, Taichi,” he says instead.

Taichi smiles. “I learned from the best.”

Yamato’s other hand glides up Taichi’s arm, his neck, before settling on his cheek. His thumb sweeps Taichi’s cheekbone tenderly for a moment. Yamato buries his fingers in Taichi’s hair, stopping at his nape, and then he pulls him in for a long, slow kiss.

“We really need to get going,” Taichi smiles against his husband’s mouth, but doesn’t make any effort to stand up even when he starts to cramp.

“Mmm,” Yamato makes a noncommittal sound.

“Takeru said he’ll come and get you,” Taichi tries.

Yamato scoffs.

He grins. “Sora _will_ come and get us.”

Yamato grimaces, but still makes no move to get up.

Taichi raises his eyebrows at him. “Don’t you wanna see the proposal?”

His husband is up within two seconds.

“You should have started there,” Yamato grumbles halfheartedly.

Taichi chuckles. “C’mon, love,” he says, entwining their fingers.

Yamato stops before reaching the threshold and smiles tenderly at Taichi, making his heart swell. “Love you.”

Taichi catches him by the waist and kisses him again, mindful of the time. “Love you.”

They make it in time to witness Koushirou getting on his knee.

(They say yes, of course.)

**Author's Note:**

> Yamato heard everything lol
> 
> Happy Odaiba Memorial Day!


End file.
